


Repairs

by Chichirinoda



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-25
Updated: 2010-08-25
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowe gets frisky, and doesn't give Arumat much of a choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repairs

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**kink_bingo**](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the prompt "Mechanical/Technological".

"Crowe, what the hell do you think you're doing?" Arumat growled as the red-haired pilot squeezed past his legs and crowded himself half under his chair, half under the console, then began prying at the panel in the front of the console with a universal tool.

"What do you-- nnngh... think I'm-- hnngh... doing?" Crowe replied cheerfully, groaning in a manner Arumat was certain had to be exaggerated as he levered at the stuck panel. With a cry of scraping metal, it let go, and Crowe shoved his head and shoulders into the guts of the machine. His voice was slightly muffled as he went on. "You're the one that told me the starchart calibration algorithm was off. Do you want us to wind up in Andromeda when we're trying to get to Orion?"

"That's not likely to happen," Arumat said, shifting back in his chair as far as he could, which wasn't far, as the chair was bolted to the floor. Crowe wiggled his butt between Arumat's legs, forcing them apart, and Arumat wasn't quite sure if he could get out of the chair without stepping on the other man.

On the other hand, he might conclude he deserved it, in a few more seconds.

"You never know," Crowe said reasonably. From the noises issuing from inside the console, Arumat concluded that he was banging on something with a wrench.

"I _do_ know," Arumat snapped. "Because Andromeda is a galaxy it would take centuries to get to, and Orion is a constellation, not a single star or planet, so it would be impossible to 'go' there."

Crowe paused and drew back, twisting his body so Arumat caught a glimpse of one gleaming, mischievous eye. "Point," he said, then vanished into the console again.

The man was utterly impossible.

"What I meant was," Arumat said, raising his voice a little to try to focus Crowe's attention. "You could have given me a chance to move out of your way."

There was a momentary pause as Crowe reshuffled himself again. Suddenly Arumat found his legs forced even further apart as the man rose up between them, his eyes glittering with mirth and his hands sliding up his inner thigh. "You're not in my way," Crowe said, grinning. "I think you should stay right there."

"Crowe, stop being an id--"

Arumat's words cut off abruptly as Crowe grasped his hand and began wrapping a brightly-coloured length of wire around his wrist and the arm of his chair. The other end of the electrical wire disappeared into the guts of the console.

"What are you doing?" Arumat exclaimed, tugging at his suddenly-trapped wrist, but Crowe had already secured it quite tightly. He lifted his other hand to shove Crowe away and free himself, but Crowe caught it between his fingers and pressed his lips to Arumat's gloved fingertips.

"Shh shh shh shh..." Crowe hushed him, pressing Arumat's palm to his cheek and tilting a smile up at him. "Don't panic."

"I'm not _panicking_ ," Arumat hissed, incensed.

"Do you trust me?"

"No."

Crowe laughed, kissed Arumat's palm again, then pulled another length of wire out of the console and began binding Arumat's other arm to the chair. "Yes you do." For reasons that escaped Arumat - possibly because he was too busy plotting exactly how he was going to gut Crowe for this - he didn't resist.

"Let me go," Arumat said, his voice low and promising incredible amounts of pain.

"Nuh uh," Crowe said.

He bent and licked a wet line from the waistband of Arumat's pants to his sternum, utterly distracting Arumat from his anger for a moment. Heat flooded the Eldarian's body, centering at his groin, and he struggled to repress a moan. How could he let this frustrating man get the better of him so easily? Irritated, he pulled at the wires securing him to the chair, shifting in his seat.

"I love it when I make you squirm," Crowe said smugly, lips moving against Arumat's stomach.

"I'm not _squirming_ ," Arumat lied.

"Maybe I should gag you, too."

"Maybe I should _gut_ you."

Crowe laughed. Did nothing faze this idiot?

Arumat opened his mouth to make a slightly more thorough and convincing threat of repercussions for this ridiculous situation, but the words flew out of his mind and nothing escaped his lips but a heavy groan, as Crowe seized his fly between his teeth and tugged it down, then ran his hands up Arumat's thighs to draw out his cock with both hands. Pleasure sparked like jolts of electricity through his body, and he all but jumped as Crowe's thumb ran over the head and dug into the slit at the tip.

He realized with a flush of shame that he wasn't just aroused, he was _rock hard_. How had Crowe learned to push his buttons so thoroughly?

Then Crowe's mouth enveloped him in wet heat, and even that thought whited out of Arumat's brain.

By the time Crowe lifted his head, Arumat had begun making pathetic mewling sounds in the back of his throat, unable to stop them bubbling up and escaping between his lips, though he clenched his teeth tightly. He was definitely squirming now, his body betraying him utterly as Crowe teased and tortured him with his talented mouth.

"You really need to jerk off more," Crowe observed, nibbling gently on the very tip of Arumat's cock. "Or come to my bunk once in a while."

"Sh-shut up!" Arumat growled, his voice strained and shuddering.

"You could at least thank me," Crowe said airily. Abandoning Arumat for a moment, he dove into the machine once more, leaving the Eldarian shaking a little and clenching his fists impotently in the air.

"W-what are you--"

"Don't worry, I'll be right there!" Crowe carolled from inside the console.

A few moments later, he drew out several more lengths of wire and began binding Arumat's feet to the chair next. Though Arumat couldn't understand why he felt the need to do that - he'd stopped struggling long ago - he felt his arousal rise even higher as the restraints cut into his ankles. He _ached_ , and found himself wishing the stupid human would get on with things rather than wasting time with all of this showmanship.

Now Arumat was quite firmly bound, brightly-coloured cables extending from inside the console like party streamers and binding him at wrists and ankles. Crowe crouched in the middle of the oddly festive sight, and lifted up his multitool, his lips spreading in a wicked grin.

"What are you going to do with that?" Arumat exclaimed, eyes wide.

"You're tough," Crowe said, pushing a button. The drill on the end began to turn in a blur. "I think you'll like this."

Arumat shied away, wondering what the hell Crowe was up to, until Crowe pressed the handle of the tool against the length of Arumat's shaft, the rotating drill turned safely away from his sensitive skin.

It vibrated. Hard. And Arumat let out a yell as pleasure spiked through him at the stimulation.

Arumat writhed and cried out as Crowe ran the tool up and down his cock. Suddenly he felt his chair tip back, his body stretching out long as it reclined at the touch of a button. He arched his back with another yell as the tool touched the sensitive head of his cock, and his pants were tugged down expertly by Crowe, his bare ass contacting the plush fabric of the chair seat when he dropped back down.

Suddenly the stimulation stopped. Arumat heard the whirring of the drill cease and he opened his eyes, his teeth baring with frustration. Did Crowe mean to stop now? To laugh at him for how thoroughly he had been unmanned by a few simple touches?

But Crowe wasn't laughing. He pushed Arumat's legs apart, and the Eldarian felt something cold and rubbery and slick press against his entrance. He squirmed. "Crowe" he growled warningly.

"Calm down," Crowe said, and the object pushed deep into Arumat's body. Arumat snarled, trying to writhe away, but the restraints held him fast, and Crowe's hold on one leg kept him close as well. The object penetrated him easily, stretching him too wide for comfort. He found himself gasping, shuddering, as the object hurt and stimulated nerve endings at the same time.

Arumat opened his mouth to snap at Crowe, to end this, but then Crowe did something and the object started to vibrate again. It was the gods damned drill, and whatever Arumat was about to say was swallowed by a shout of pleasure as he began to writhe once more.

Crowe's mouth slid down his cock, swallowing it to the root with no evidence of difficulty or the existence of a gag reflex. Arumat couldn't stop himself from thrusting hard upwards into Crowe's body, but the human held his hips and rode the thrusts easily, bobbing his head up and down and swallowing around the head of Arumat's cock at each thrust.

It took an embarrassingly short time before Arumat cried out again, the small cockpit echoing with his yells of pleasure as he spilled himself into Crowe's mouth, his body clenching around the tool thrust into his body.

The vibration stopped and Arumat collapsed into the seat, gasping helplessly. He vaguely felt Crowe pull his pants up and fasten them again. His wrists and ankles throbbed as the wires and cables were unwound and he was freed. He must have been straining hard enough to leave marks behind.

He sat up and opened his eyes, incredulous as he saw Crowe buried to the shoulders in the console again, humming contentedly as he apparently worked on the problem with the navigation system.

"Are youdone?" he asked, flabbergasted.

Crowe twisted around, smirking up at him. "I thought you looked pretty satisfied. Did you want more?"

Arumat stared down at him. "What about you?"

With a shrug, Crowe dove back into the console. "I'm happy."

Well. Screw that.

Arumat got to his feet, hearing a yelp as he kicked Crowe getting out of his chair and smirking with satisfaction. Then he grabbed him by the waistband and yanked him bodily out of the console, dragging him to the first clear spot in the room.

Before Crowe could react, he flipped him over and dropped down on top of him, lips seeking lips and hands busy. He heard Crowe laugh with delight as he wrapped both legs around Arumat's waist and arched against him.

That idiot.


End file.
